


Mutual agreement

by Zyrann



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Megavolt POV, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, might be a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrann/pseuds/Zyrann
Summary: Megavolt and Negaduck have an agreement to have fun on their own.I probably took way to many creative freedoms but also did a ton of research.
Relationships: Negaduck/Megavolt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Mutual agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a wonderful piece of art by @Arinfrankanon on twitter, go check it out

It was a stormy night. There were no boats on the horizon and Megavolt had the lighthouse all to himself and his experiments. Thunders made the earth tremble and the lightning brightened the skies. It was a perfect night. Well, soon will be, he was waiting for his boss.

He waited at the very top of the lighthouse, listening to the rain fall until in a bright flash of light the silhouette of the duck showed up in front of him and jumped in. He was soaked, the cape leaved behind a trail of moist in the floor.

“You should take off those clothes” Said megavolt, eager for their agreement.

“You know? Water just slides off my back” The duck answered as he undid the cape that felt on the floor as a sloppy pile of fabric. Negaduck didn’t hesitate, he didn’t think twice and aimed straight to the rat, kissing him fiercely. A chill ran un him as the cold of the wet clothes touched his body. He breathed in, taking the smell of his lover covered in fresh sea salted scent.

His hands urged to the buttons of the yellow blazer and felt his own shirt slide off his shoulders. He embraced him, encouraging the duck to hook his legs around him so they could move out of the open.

The way down was a little clumsy and Megavolt was scared to fall while carrying the duck, but made it down uneventfully. He had gotten a mattress to be able to meet like this and threw Negaduck there, where he proceeded to take off his pants and underwear, as well as his own. He ran his hands up from his ankles and all the way down to his hips, digging his fingers under the white feathers. He kept going up, caressing the sides of his boss, until his nose brushed the beak, from there he could admire the sharp grin and the pointy teeth. The edge of danger sent a shiver down his spine, all the way to the tip of his tail.

He kissed him hard, ran his tongue on the blade like teeth now he could taste the iron in his mouth. The excitement had gotten to every inch of his body, his groin grew between his legs and started rubbing it with the duck’s.

Negaduck had limited himself to growl, purr and moan, following the rat’s lead as if he wasn’t the boss, for Megavolt, it was more than a welcome change as he ran his fingers through every inch of feathers and skin he could touch.

“Do you plan on doing something?” Negaduck spouted in a deep blush and slightly gasping, the lust and eagerness in his voice was more than obvious, and also his dominance. Megavolt smiled as took both ankles up with tight fists and went all in, no warnings nor time to accommodate. The duck screamed, a cry of pain and pleasure as his body adjusted slightly to the foreign presence, a train of blood ran now through the white feathers as well as from the side of the rat’s mouth.

To ease the pain Megavolt took his tail and rolled it around Negaduck now exposed dick, applying slight pressure and pumping up ever so slightly, making him gasp and earned the rat a murderous look filled with desire. This was the sign for him to star moving and he did, with full trusts hitting hard to get to the right spot. His tail had kept moving in pure momentum at the same rhythm as his hips, and Negaduck has pinned to the mattress thanks to the way he was being hold, he just could hold tight to the sheets as he gasped louder and louder, one of the advantages of this particular spot was the empty surroundings, so he had no need to hold back.

He had been ordered not to talk, but could not avoid let a few sighs and moans scape as the heat surrounded him, besides the view he had was something unique and erotically gorgeous, he could see the entirety of the ducks body, from the tip of his feet to the ruffled feathers in the top of his head, looking so white, so pure, so desperate to come, the beak fully open making exquisite sounds and his eyes and the murderous look had given up, partially closed, barely staring back.

He paced up, as the need struck him as hell, Negaduck threw his head back, losing all his strength and he reached the climax. The tail got covered in the sticky substance which was now helping over stimulate him, just in the meantime as Megavolt finished. Those were 15 seconds of pure bliss and torture in which he whined over and over till the movement stopped.

By that time they were both panting, cum poured over the white tail feathers and was mixing now with the blood. Megavolt got out and let go of the ankles as he stood too clean himself. Then threw a wet towel to de duck so he could do the same. The natural hierarchy returned and Negaduck didn’t waste a second to order him to get something to smoke. After giving him a cigarette he stared for a little. He was received once more with the murderous look, so he turned to go back to work.

As he worked he felt the stare at his back, then saw a shadow move, and a wicked smile appeared on his face, as satisfaction settled in next to the promise of doing it again.


End file.
